The UCLA/VA/RAND MEDTEP Center for Asians/Pacific Islanders joins, in an innovative partnership, the research expertise of investigators at academic institutions (UCLA, the Veterans Administration Medical Center- West Los Angeles, and RAND) with the resources of community-based organizations that serve Asians and Pacific Islanders (A/PI). Located in Los Angeles, the MEDTEP Center is in the optimal location to provide the link by which community-based organizations and academic institutions participate in outcomes research, training, technical assistance, and information dissemination projects that are scientifically sound, relevant, and practical for A/PI communities. The aims of the Center are: (1) to become a self-sufficient center of excellence in multidisciplinary health outcomes research; (2) to develop undergraduate and graduate training programs; (3) to develop a comprehensive technical assistance program that builds research resources and outreach to community providers; (4) to disseminate information on Center activities; and (5) to develop a shareholders program for fundraising. These aims will be accomplished through the Research, Training, Technical Assistance, Information Dissemination, and Development Cores of the Center, with the input of an active Advisory Board. The focal point for Center activities is the research conducted by Research Core investigators. Research projects proposed by this Core build upon the previous 3 years as a developmental center. Topics include falls prevention in the elderly, medical decision making on end-of-life outcomes, cultural adaptation of self-report instruments, and birth outcomes. Core research projects will provide the mechanism by which pre- and post-doctoral trainees will augment coursework and receive experience conducting outcomes research in minority communities. Research is supported by a strong Technical Assistance Core that provides expertise and training to Center researchers and community practitioners. Finally, research findings will be disseminated through the Information Dissemination Core using such routes as the media, workshops, brochures, newsletters, and publications. To ensure continuing outcomes research, training, technical assistance, and the dissemination of research results even after the 2-year MEDTEP funding terminates, the Center has initiated a strong Development Core. This Core will develop A/PI community linkages that provide resources to ensure continued effectiveness of the Center for many years to come.